harry potter and the best enemy
by mione starlight potter
Summary: its harrys 6th year and hes coming back to hogwarts but theres a surprise for him there..... R&R!


disclamer

harry potter does not belong to me obviously lol it is all j.k.rowlings im just borowing it cause I love it. so dont sue me lol

note

this story has ron and hermione together but don't worry its gonna end up harry and hermione like in the books lol this is my first harry potter fanfic so r&r but no flames plz  
  
harry potter and the best enemy  
  
it was the 1st of septermber and harry was at platform 9 and 3 quarters because he was going back to hogwarts were he would be a 6th year. he was about to get on the hogwarts express when a person behind him said "harry!!!" and he turned around and it was ron and hermione and they were holding hands. "hey harry how are you did you have a good summer." said hermione and harry said "yes the dursleys were nice for a change but why are you and ron holding hands?" hermione said "oh harry were dating now we still love you but we love each other more is that okay?" ron was looking at harry like he was trying to make harry say something bad so he could punch him and harry said "thats grate" so ron didnt punch him. but harry was lying and he realy felt jealous because he loved hermione but he had never told anyone and now she was rons girlfriend and not his. he sighed but ron and hermione didnt hear him and hermione got on the train an as she got on her chocolate hair went shiny in the sunlight and harry sighed again but luckily ron didnt notice.

then they got on the hogwarts express and found an empty compartment and sat down and ginny came in and said "omg hi harry how are you doing." and she kissed harry on the cheek but held her head their so harry could smell her fruity perfume and sat down very close next to him. "im good but anyway ginny wyh did you kiss me." "oh harry i thought you new by now!!!" said ginny and she ran out of the room and was crying all down the train. hermione said "harry that was mean" and she slapped him and harry thought ron would say "mione why did you do that harrys my best mate" but he didnt because he was too busy hugging hermione. "cant you see that ginny loves you????" asked hermione and harry said "oh" and hermione rolld her eyes at him. "its okay if you dont love her back but you shoud try and be sympethetic to her." "what ever mione" said harry and he got up from his chair and went out of the room to be somewhere else because ron was touching hermione and it was making him feel sick.

so when they got to the great hall hermione sat down next to harry and she put her head on his hsoulder and hermione said "im sorry for slapping you harry i was wrong." harry said "its ok" and then ron sat down on the other side of harry and he was jealous because his ears and face were red because hermione was leanning on harry. hermione turned around because she new ron was there and said "oh no dont worry ron, i stil love you" and she kissed ron on the mouth pasionatly and harry felt sick again so he turned around and ginny was sitting opposite him. "im sorry ginny" said harry but she ignored him and said so only he could here "harry i want you" but harry said "no!!!!" and hermione and ron and dean and seamus and neville and profeser mcgonagal looked round and harry said "lol no worries im just alergic to the pumpkin pie" and everyone laughed but ginny who was crying and she turned around and kissed dean. harry said "watever" and went back to eating his bangers and mash.

that night when harry was in bed he couldnt sleep so he went downstares and he could see hermiones chocolate hair on the sofa so he went up to her and he said "hermione what are you doing up so late" and hermione said "oh im just reading i have potions tomorrow." harry said "ok" and he sat next to hermione and hermione stood up and said "im going to have a shower bye harry" and she went out the door. and harry was going to go back to bed but he decided something else so he summoned his invisibility cloak and he put it on and he went out the door after hermione. he saw her walking down the coridoor a little bit further down so he ran to catch up with her but quietly and she didn't here him and then they got to the prefects bathroom. when hermione opened the door he went in quickly before it shut and she didnt notice so he sat on the toilet and watched her take her clothes off and thought how pretty she was. but she got in the water to quickly and harry couldnt see anymore so he got up and walked around and he slipped on the wet floor and fell over and the cloak came of him. "harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said hermione and she jumped out of the bath and put her bath robe on and said "omg i cant believe you were spying on me while i was naked!!!! i love ron not you!!!!!!!" and she kicked him out of the door and harry felt embaresed and went to bed.

the next day at brekfast hermione was acting like the last night hadnt happened and harry was happy about it so he smiled at her but she frowned back. ron didnt say anything and harry thought it was because he thought they had kissed last night only they hadnt so harry said "look ron mione and me didnt kiss last night" and ron looked suprised and harry got embaresed again.

"harry mate i need to talk to you" said ron and harry jumped because he thought ron wasnt talking to him and he said "i thought you werent talking to me". "look yes i am upset but that is not important there is somthing i have to tell you will you come upstares" said ron and harry said "waht about hermione" and ron said "no i cant tell her this is for you you are my best mate" and harry was happy because ron said he was his best mate so he said "ok" and they went to the bedroom. then ron said "look harry dont freak out but in the summer voldemort kidnapped me and he told me something important" "oh yeah what is it" said harry because he was concerned. "well the truth is voldemort is my real mum" said ron and harry said "what????????????????????????!!!!" and ron said "wait no let me tell you what happened." "no ron i dont understand" said harry and he stood up but ron pushed him back down and said "just listen!!!!!!!!" so harry said "ok" and ron said "before i was born my mum was fighting voldemort and voldemort was about to kill my mum so my mum had a potion in her pocket and she poured it over everyone and it made them change sex and it confused voldemort but voldemort didnt want to be a woman so he held my mum captive even tho she was a man and while he was trying out spells to get them all back to normal because his death eaters were all woman and he didnt like that he made my mum try too and she accidentally got him pregnant. and then voldemort gave birth to me because magical pregnanceys are quick and i was born a girl and then magically we all got changed back." "omg ron thats really screwed up but dont worry it doesnt matter your still my best mate." said harry but really he was confused and ron said "no harry cause the problem is voldemort wants me to kill you because i am his only hair." "i dont know what to say" said harry and ron said "i no" and then he said "im going to go downstairs and talk to hermione." so then he went and harry was feeling all confused because not only was his best mate a girl but he was also the daughter of voldemort and he had no rigth to be going out with hermione. hermione probably didnt even no he was really a girl. then harry got into bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
thx for reading r&r plz ill post more if i get reviews and i promise ill read 1 of your storys if you review 


End file.
